


Pastoral

by Summersgone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summersgone/pseuds/Summersgone
Summary: No es mi trabajo ser la niñera del niño, pero me imagino que él tiene la idea de que sí lo soy.Aún así.No está tan mal.





	Pastoral

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no es estrictamente romántico, así como tampoco es estrictamente platónico; abierto a interpretaciones.  
> Definitivamente *no* es SpyDad.

_ Toc _

 

_ Toc _

 

_ Toc _

 

El chico lleva sentado al lado de mi cama un rato, rebotando su pelota de baseball contra la pared. Una y otra,

 

_ Toc, _

 

y otra,

 

_ Toc, _

 

y otra vez.

 

Tal vez algo no está bien.

 

No es mi trabajo ser la niñera del niño, pero me imagino que él tiene la idea de que sí lo soy. Supongo que por eso considera que era una buena idea venir a mi habitación a lloriquear por cualquier cosa que le haya pasado.

 

Aún así.

 

No está tan mal.

 

...¿Pero qué cosas, no?

 

Recostado sobre mi nada lujosa cama, me fumo los últimos cigarrillos del día; mi traje está confinado en mi armario, y mis pantalones sobre la simplona silla en un rincón del cuarto. El ventilador de techo acompaña el rítmico rebote de la pelota. Hasta ahora, mi parasitario huésped ha mantenido su enorme boca cerrada.

 

Algo definitivamente está mal.

 

Si ese es el caso, entonces él hablará.

 

_ Toc _

 

_ Toc _

 

_ Toc _

 

Eventualmente.

 

Sigo sin entender porqué busca refugio aquí conmigo. No pierdo nada al entretenerlo, así que permito que se introduzca en mi vida como una pequeña peste.

 

_ Toc _

 

_ Toc _

 

_ Toc _

 

...Vaya que algo lo tiene molesto.

 

—Me odian.

 

Ah.

 

Ahí está.

 

Exhalando lentamente, sigo estrangulada confesión.

 

—¿Pero quién podría odiarte?

 

—Los otros, el equipo, ellos... Yo no lo entiendo, Dios, no lo entiendo. Solo quiero-quiero--

 

Cesando el rebote de su pelota, el chico se quita su gorra. Su ridículo peinado sale a la luz, y pasa una mano vendada sobre su cabello, disgustado. Es clara su molestia, y solamente yo soy testigo de su estúpidamente sincera muestra de miseria.

 

El niño continúa su discurso.

 

—No entiendo porqué me odian tanto. ¡No hago nada! ¡Nunca les he hecho algo...! Bueno, tal vez un par de veces. Esconderles sus cosas no es tan malo, ¿o sí? Al menos el Doc no me ha desmembrado. Aún. De todos modos no tiene sentido. Esto apesta, apesta demasiado.

 

Un segundo de silencio.

 

—¡Incluso Pyro me odia! O tal vez no... Creo que solo quería jugar. Es difícil entenderlo, con todo eso de su máscara que trae encima, ¿sabes? Ugh.

 

Girando sobre sí mismo, el mocoso pone sus brazos sobre el colchón de mi cama, depositando su cabeza sobre ellos. Es más dramático de lo que en realidad es.

 

Cuando termino mi cigarrillo, ha pasado un minuto, y el chico todavía no ha hablado. Mantengo mi mirada hacia el techo, indiferente a la situación. Probablemente eso lo instigue a salir de aquí y dejarme solo.

 

En vez de eso, me hace una pregunta.

 

—¿Por qué me odian tanto? ¿Tú sabes por qué?

 

No es una pregunta inesperada, pero tampoco es una respuesta que sepa dar. Podría decirle una versión destilada de la verdad, aunque creo que este joven no busca eso. Al menos no aquí, conmigo.

 

Dejo que el aire se impregne de algo parecido a tensión antes de darle una respuesta.

 

—Pero claro que te odian. Tú eres todo lo que perdieron, todo lo que dejaron atrás. Ellos odian tu juventud, tu vigor, tu energía. 

 

El filtro de mi cigarrillo sigue en mis labios. Lentamente, lo retiro y lo mantengo en mi mano. Mirándolo, continúo hablando. 

 

—Ellos son hombres llenos de muerte, de arrepentimiento, de culpa y de dolor. Tú estás lleno de potencial, de vitalidad; aún no te mancha un mundo que a ellos ya reclamó.

 

Con mi dedo índice, lanzo el filtro lejos de mí. Mañana lo levantaré para deshacerme de la basura apropiadamente. Pongo mis manos sobre mi estómago, satisfecho con lo que le dije. 

 

Al sentir su mirada sobre mí, volteo a verlo. A juzgar su tonta expresión de contento, creo que le ha dado gracia lo que le dije. 

 

Es distinto ver su rostro sin la sombra de su gorra. Sus ojos adquieren este filo poco característico de él; podría decir que así deja de ser un niño; parece un  _ hombre _ frío, calculador, letal. Es una lástima que la realidad sea completamente opuesta.

 

El muchacho sonríe mientras me hace otra pregunta.

 

—¿Tú me odias?

 

No pasa ni un segundo para que yo responda.

 

— _ Te aborrezco _ . Eres desagradable, grosero, sucio, violento, poco profesional. No eres más que una alimaña, una plaga diseñada para atormentarme. 

 

Procuro mantener un semblante neutro. No quiero que el niño crea que esto es un tremendo chiste, aunque creo que fallé con eso último. 

 

Sonriendo, sigue mirándome, como si considerara la respuesta que le acabo de dar. Antes de que yo pueda reclamarle, él vuelve a su posición, dándome la espalda. Retoma su pelota, y la vuelve a arrojar sobre la pared.

 

_ Toc _

 

_ Toc _

 

_ Toc _

 

—Ah, por cierto, ¿sabes a dónde quieren mandarnos ahora? Al norte, viejo, ¡¿puedes creerlo?! ¡Estamos en medio del Invierno! Podrían enviarnos a un lugar donde haya chicas lindas y una playa, ¿no? Apuesto a que hay una base cerca de la costa. ¿Sabes qué me gustaría más? Que nos enviaran a casa, sí señor. Dios, mi má hace un pavo--  


 

Como si todo lo que acabara de suceder nunca se hubiera dado, empieza una plática mundana, como hace con el resto del equipo. Me acomodo y vuelvo mi mirada al techo, escuchando su sarta de nimiedades. Ha vuelto a su estúpido papel de niño idiota bocón.

 

Al menos ya no está triste.

 

Extrañamente, eso no me desagrada tanto como yo pensaría.  


 

…¿Pero qué cosas, no? 

 


End file.
